romanfandomcom-20200222-history
Cognomen
A cognomen is a family name which would be shared by a group of blood relatives. Cognomina often, but not always, referred to a person's appearance or other characteristics. It was also common to have a cognomen referring to a place of birth, a job, or some other thing which distinguished the person (usually an ancestor) who first bore that cognomen. It is the third part of the tria nomina, the three part Roman name. The Characteristics of Cognomina Ancient republican cognomina had certain general characteristics. A person was not given his cognomen by his parents and did not choose it for himself: he either inherited it from his parents or was given it by general consensus within the community. In this sense a cognomen was like a nickname. For this reason, they were usually objective rather than subjective, concrete rather than abstract, and neutral or insulting rather than complimentary. Inheritance A Roman almost always took his father's cognomen, especially if his father himself inherited the name from his father. Cases in which a cognomen may not be passed down from father to son are those where the cognomen is particularly closely associated with the father and would not be relevant to the son. Agnomina are not usually inherited. Adoptive cognomina and matronymic cognomina are never inherited. Types of Cognomina Occupational Cognomina One type of cognomen referred to the person's job or occupation (e.g. Pictor, "painter"; Caprarius, "goat-herd"). Geographical Cognomina Some people had cognomina which referred to the place where they came from, whether a city (e.g. Collatinus, "man from Collatia"), a region (e.g. Campanus, "man from Campania"), or a tribe (e.g. Sabinus, "man of the Sabines"). These geographical cognomina should be distinguished from honorific cognomina like Germanicus or Britannicus. Adoptive Cognomina When a Roman citizen is adopted by another, he takes the name of his adoptive father, but adds a special cognomen to indicate his former identity. This cognomen is formed from his old nomen, with the ''-ius'' ending replaced with an ''-ianus'' ending. For example, when L. Aemilius Paullus was adopted by P. Cornelius Scipio he became P. Cornelius Scipio Aemilianus. Matronymic Cognomina In very rare cases a Roman might use an extra cognomen formed from his mother's nomen. The ''-ia'' ending was replaced with an ''-ianus'' ending or an ''-inus'' ending. For example, M. Porcius Cato had one son by his first wife Licinia, and another son by his second wife Salonia. Each son was called "M. Porcius Cato". To tell them apart, people called them "M. Porcius Cato Licinianus" and "M. Porcius Cato Salonianus". Honrific Cognomina Sometimes very eminent Romans were given honorific cognomina in recognition of their great achievements. These were the exception to the general rule that cognomina were not complimentary. Such honorific cognomina are called agnomina. A person did not give himself an agnomen: it was always given by others. An agnomen may refer to a victory over a particular enemy people (e.g. Britannicus, "victor over the Britons") or in a particular place (e.g. Africanus, "victor in Africa"), a particular virtue (e.g. Pius, "dutiful"; Sapiens, "prudent"), or general preeminence (e.g. Magnus, "great"; Maximus, "very great"). Ancient Republican Cognomina This is a list of some ancient republican cognomina with their meanings. Some cognomina were used especially by certain gentes: these are noted in the list, but they may also be used by members of other gentes. References